My Little Pony Pasta Wiki:Site Rules/Unfinished Pages
Unfinished Stories No unfinished stories. Period. There is no reason or excuse to post unfinished material on here. If you cannot use some form of word processor I am sorry, but we are NOT an internet notepad for your convenience. Every computer made since 2000 (at least) has come with some form of word processor like Notepad, Wordpad, Microsoft Word, etc. Hell, even phones have the ability to save documents like the iPhone's Notes app that comes with it. If you signed up for an account and can post an incomplete page, then you had to provide an email for your account. Facebook users? Facebook needs an email, too. You can compose an email to yourself and keep that forevs. There is no feasible reason as to why you would need to post a half-finished, half-assed page when you can finish it and post it in its entirety at a later date. Authors don't go out and publish 10% of their book, unformatted and not proofread, and tell you they will publish the rest later and neither should you. If you do choose to post unfinished articles, after a week of inactivity/non-completion, you will be banned for 2 weeks. No warnings. COMING SOON! If you choose to create a page devoid of content other than a notice of COMING SOON or IN PROGRESS, you will be banned for at least a week as your page will be considered a spam page and subject to the rules pertaining to them. Possible Exceptions Chapters. If you have a massive story and want to create actual suspense by posting entire chapters at a time, that should be fine provided these chapters are not a page long. I mean, something of 5,000 words or more that furthers an overall storyline. Diary/Journal If you want to create an ongoing pasta of the Diary/Journal/Blog variety (as made famous by "BEN"), it's fine, as long as it is updated AT LEAST once a fortnight. If it's left unfinished and not updated for more than 2 weeks, it'll be deleted. Penalties *If your unfinished Diary/Journal is deleted: 1 week ban. *If your unfinished page (non-diary/journal) is deleted: 2 week ban. There are to be no warnings about next time finish it. There's no excuse for laziness or not using a program to save and edit your stories. Disclaimer At any admin's discretion, all stories in the Unfinished Pages category may be reviewed without regards to the age of the story and even deleted if found to still be incomplete. This kind of mass culling aides in keeping the site free of bad pages. They may come at any time without warning. At any rate, if you were planning on having your story finished, you should have saved a copy to your computer or somewhere as per the suggestions above. This site is, repeating the above message, not your personal whiteboard or notepad. The admin, editors, and any members associated with this site are not and will never be responsible or liable for any loss of data or stories that happen on this site for any reason or in any manner they may occur. Category:Meta Category:Site Rules